What's in a name?
by TrickstersImp
Summary: One night can change a persons life. A name can bring two people together and push them apart. The past can effect the future.
1. Chapter 1

_I heard another shot, and suddenly the room was alive with light, and fire._

**Jade's POV**

"What's in a name?" he screamed at me! "Would not a rose by any other name smell as sweet?"

"Done to death by slanderous tongue."

"How now, a rat!"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Beck leaned in, "If I had no head I couldn't do this." He kissed me, long and hard.

I let out a little giggle, which was very unlike me. I'm glad no one heard.

"Beeeep, Beck, you're out! Unless that was a Shakespeare quote." Sikowitz announced to the class.

Beck winked at me as he returned to his seat and smiled.

"Congratulations, Jade!" I smiled and bowed to what I imagined to be my adoring audience and then turned to glare at Beck.

I hated it when he let me win. It drove me nuts! If he threw the match that meant he didn't really lose. For me to win, someone always had to lose. Oh well, at least I got to beat Tori. She went so quickly. This was part of the reason I loved Sikowitz's class, apart from the freedom, to express yourself however the hell you want, I got to prove my seniority of acting, over suck ups like Vega.

"Jade, you can take your seat now." Sikowitz's voice pulled me back to the present. I quickly hurried to my seat.

"Nice giggle." Rex remarked. I glared at him.

"Tell anyone and you're dead, puppet." I replied, staring at Robbie.

Man, it really freaked me out how Robbie carried that _thing_ around all day. I had no clue why Cat liked him so much. When he asked her to prom she was freaking out about if she should still go with Tug. It almost made me feel sad about how I was going to ruin it. No that _that_ turned out how I planned.

Speaking, (or thinking I suppose) of Cat, it was already third period and I hadn't seen her all day. We normally met up before school.

"Hiiiiii!" there was only one person who could say hello _that _loud.

"It's November 15th!" This made perfect sense to me, but I knew Cat well. Her brother came home for his un-birthday every November 15th, (don't ask me Cat's family is weird,) and her brother always did something stupid, so it made sense that she's be late. Sometimes she didn't show up until lunch. But the lesser mortals on this planet did not understand Cat like I did, so I expected some pretty strange reactions. But what surprised me was Beck's. He was normally a pretty relaxed guy. Calm, cool and collected. He's my total opposite, that's why I love him.

But not today.

"No! It November 14th!" He jumped up, panicked.

"No, it's not! My brother stuck a peanut up his nose." See what I mean about Cat's family?

"No, no, no, no, no!" Beck was totally freaking out now.

"Beck?" I asked standing up. "You okay?"

He took one look at me and ran from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_It didn't matter, I didn't care._

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't bear to look at her as I ran out through the room. The sight of her made me remember feelings that pushed down and locked away. Today was supposed to be that day I dealt with those feelings. Every time I thought of her the guilt on my shoulders increased.

I couldn't believe I'd forgotten. I did it every month before school, but November was really important. I had to get there as quickly as I could. I had to make up for lost time.

To make sure I wasn't caught, I couldn't race through the corridors like I wanted to, until I got to her. I couldn't dash through my surroundings; I couldn't sprint through the school until I left it all behind. I forced myself through Hollywood Arts at a walk, although it drove me mad.

Once I was out, I headed right to the flower stall.

The lady running the stall smiled at me. "Morning, Beck. Will it be the lilies again today?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'll have fiftteen."

"You do pick some strange numbers, don't you Beck." She looked at me, "And it's quite late for you to stop by. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"My mother's ill," I waffled, saying the first thing that popped into my head. "That what the flowers are for."

"Oh no, but I swear I saw her yester…."

"Thank you" I said interrupting her and grabbing the flowers before she realised that there was no way my mother could be seriously ill enough for me to be off school as she had gone to coffee with her the day before. I was going to have to do some serious explaining to Mum when I got home. It was definitely worth it.

I loved and hated the 15th for two very similar reasons.

I was a close as I could be to the person ever to love me unconditionally

But I wasn't really with her, I was all alone, and so was she.


	3. Chapter 3

_She looked at me, "Goodbye, Beck" she whispered. "Don't forget me."_

**Jade's POV**

Beck still wasn't back and it was already lunch.

Was he cheating on me? Why was that the first thing that popped into my head? I'm so possessive. Maybe that's why he's cheating on me.

Wait, I could finally see him, at the grub truck. He grabbed his hamburger and sat down next to me.

"Are you cheating on me?" Damn, why did I just say that? I'm such an idiot!

"What?" Beck looked confused.

"Are you cheating on me?" Why couldn't I stop talking? "Ikner says that you went to visit your sister for her birthday, but you don't have a sister!"

"No, I wasn't cheating on you! I _was_ with my sister." We were starting to draw a crowd now.

"What's her name?"

"Who?" I glared at him like he was an idiot.

"Your sister? Was it _Tori_, or maybe _Alyssa_?" I asked sarcastically. He stared at me dumbfounded.

"It's …"

"See!"

"I'm out of here." And with that he was gone. The moment he disappeared I felt terrible. He couldn't have possibly been with Vega, she was in school, and he hadn't seen Alyssa Vaughn in ages. Where he was was his business.

_Sorry_ – I texted him. A phone on the table beeped. Damn, it was Beck's. I picked it up off the table. I could see my sorry message on the screen. Suddenly it disappeared and was replaced by a new one.

_It's her birthday, _was all it read. I brought my message back onto the screen and dropped the phone quickly as Beck came back to the table.

"Forgot my phone" he said swooping in. He took one look at the phone and smiled.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered in my hair. "Meet me in the RV tonight, and I'll tell you everything." and then he kissed me.

As he walked away his smiled turned into a snarl. He spun round and chucked his phone on the floor, stamping on it.

What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

"_I wouldn't dare forget you."_

**Beck's POV**

I just couldn't believe I told her I'd tell her. I'd never told anybody before. She's think I was crazy, or knowing Jade, she's think I was making too big a deal of all this.

The time ticked past so slowly that evening, and I realised I hadn't given her a time to meet me.

After about three hours of me panicking after school, Jade finally showed up. (I just hope she ignores the 50 or so messages I left on her home phone).

"Hey." How could she be so calm? I was about to confess my biggest secret to her and all she had to say was 'hey',

"Hey!" I replied, (see, mine had an exclamation point.)

"Jade" There, I had answered her earlier question, but I still didn't think she was ready to know that yet.

"I don't have a sister."

"Well, duh."

"I did." Jade fell silent, she looked at me.

"Remember I moved here after my house burned down." I looked at her. "She died that night, at midnight, it was November 15th." My eyes started to tear up.

"She was 13 going on 17, old for her age. She could always make me laugh, make me smile. She was the only real family I had left, I mean, I loved my foster parents, but it wasn't the same. I should have been there for her, protected her." I was full out crying now.

"Beck." Jade said, desperately trying to calm me down. Normally it was the other way round.

"As she died, she asked me not to forget her; I told her I wouldn't dare. That's where I was yesterday, laying flowers on her grave. Today would be her fifteenth birthday, so I laid fifteen flowers on her grave. I do every month as well, not just November, but November is the most important.

"I can't forget her."


	5. Chapter 5

_He had shot my sister. My best friend had just shot my sister._

**Beck's POV**

I can't believe I chickened out! I was so close. I'm such a wimp. Why didn't I tell her she got shot? Why didn't I tell her who shot her? I ran out of the RV.

"Jade" I yelled. "My sister was shot."

**Jade's POV**

I knew me and Beck weren't done talking. We went back to his RV.

"November 14th, I came home early. I heard screaming in the house, it was coming from the bedroom. When I entered I saw my best friend standing over my sister, he had a gun. As I walked in he spun around and I saw my sister properly, she was covered in bruises and her top had been ripped off." Beck began to choke up.

"He was hurting my sister. He was my best friend. But something was wrong in his head. I stepped towards him and he just laughed. He put the gun to her head and told me he'd shoot if I took another step. I though he was bluffing."

"H… he shot her, and torched the place. But before he left he told me one thing."

"There will always be someone you care about. Someone who can die. He said if his name went to the police, he'd know who to blame." I was impressed that Beck had managed to tell me this; he was stronger than he looked.

"You still need to tell them." I protested when he had calmed down.

"No, what if he goes after you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I held my tongue until I got home.

But once I got home I picked up my mobile immediately.

"Tori, I need you to tell your dad something for me."


	6. Chapter 6

_The clock echoed midnight throughout the house._

**Cat's POV**

When Jade didn't show up November 16th, I started to get worried. I knew she had gone to Beck's RV, the night before, but she'd texted me afterwards, saying she'd solved the mystery. She said she'd tell me what that meant today.

It wasn't like her just to not show up for school without telling anybody, when she was going to bunk, she normally text me. I just hoped she'd show up for Sikowitz's class, if Tori got the lead in _another_ play, Jade would go ballistic.

Plus, Beck was starting to panic. I reminded me off the time my Mum was panicked because my brother spent to long underwater. I felt like telling someone this.

"My brother almost drowned once, he thought he was an octopus. Hey, Robbie killed an octopus in Yerba! I bet they hate us there. I miss my prison gang." Beck looked at me.

"Okaaay. Putting aside how random that was, have you heard from Jade? If anybody had it would be you." Why were people always so rude?

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"That you're her best friend." Beck replied, completely unfazed.

"Well no, I haven't heard from Jade since last night, but I'm sure she's okay. Jade can look after herself." Beck smiled at this.

"Now, where have I heard that before?"

"Beck, Cat, may I teach."

"Go ahead."

"Tori, you lead, now get on stage and ACT." Sikowitz commanded.

"Okay, I pick Beck and Cat." After exchanging some glances we joined her on stage despite the fact that neither of us wanted to.

"Goooo!" Sikowitz announced. Beck's phone beeped loudly.

"Damn!"

"Beck, tone down the language!" Sikowitz scolded.

"Poopy?"

"Better." Beck looked up from his phone.

"She's gone" I was starting to get the feeling that Beck wasn't acting.

"But I spoke to her last night."

"I know so did I, but I haven't seen her since." Tori looked between me and Beck, finally cottoning on.

"She called me last night." We stared at her. "She told me that a guy called Parker Lewis started the fire on Red Brick Road." This was Beck's old address. Maybe this was the mystery Jade said she'd solved.

"Why would she tell you?" Beck asked still not letting on the fact to the rest of the class that he wasn't acting.

"She wanted me to tell my dad." A light dawned in Beck's eyes.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" he swore, running from the room.

"Beck!" Sikowitz yelled after him.

"Poopy, poopy, poopy." Came the reply, Beck always had to make a joke. And this was the second time he had raced out of Sikowitz's classroom in two days. I had to go after him; there was something weird going on here and Jade was involved, so I had to know what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

_I stood up and backed away from her body._

**Beck's POV**

"Poopy, poopy, poopy." Okay, what was wrong with me? I mean seriously, why? Surely there were more important things to worry about. That snapped me back to the present. _Jade. _I needed to find Jade and I think I knew where she might be, because although she claimed she could take care of herself, I highly doubted it. It could not just be a coincidence that Parker's name had gone to the police and the next day, the woman I loved had gone missing. Normally, I wouldn't be the slightest bit concerned about Jade skipping school, but after what I had told her she wouldn't just not show up like that. She knows what that would do to me. So my brain was jumping to the conclusion I didn't want to go to. In fact it was the conclusion that I wanted to push to furthest of my mind.

But I might just have to face the fact that it was the one that just might be the truth, and no amount of wishing that it wasn't would push that away.

"Beck!" I turned around, that was Cat. Why the hell had Cat followed me out here.

"Cat, go away." She looked hurt, but somewhere I saw her harden and something very _Jade_-like took place.

She walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes, hardly recognisable as that girl that was prone to burst out random facts about her brother. It reminded me of when she was acting, she became a different character and it was as if she was going into that alter-ego now to get what she wanted.

"Beck. Where. Is. Jade." She asked, although it sounded more like a command.

"She's in trouble." I said, it not even occurring to me to lie to her.

"Where?" I realised I hadn't actually answered her question.

"Red Brick Lane."

"What! But that's where the guy committed arson, isn't it? I slowly nodded my head.

"But what the hell does Jade have to do with that?" _Hell, _I didn't even know Cat knew that word. Why was I thinking about that now? Anyway this wasn't really Cat, it was Jade. In Cat's body.

"Jade has absolutely nothing to do with this, and neither do you. It was my house, my life, my family." Cat gasped and looked at me.

"So go back to class." Cat nodded, turned around, and incredibly _skipped_ down the hallway. About half way down she turned and looked at me.

"What do I tell Sikowitz?"

"Whatever the hell you want." And with that I was running down the corridor. My phone beeped, now was not the time. Scratch that, it might be from Jade.

_There will always be someone you care about. Someone who can die._

_Oh, stupid, stupid Beck._

_Parker. _– It read. As if he needed to tell me who it was.

I ran straight to my car texting back.

_You hurt her. I. Will. Kill. You! _I replied, slowly and hit the gas on the car, praying it was not too late. And as I began to drive, I thought about where he would be. I knew he would be somewhere on my old road, but the problem was, it was a heck of a long road. My house was gone but we had a basement which would have probably survived, so he might have used that, but his house was just down the street. God, it was weird to think a about him living a normal life. He probably still went to his old school and all. I figured my old house was a smart place to check first.

**Jade's POV**

I woke up in a dark empty room. What the hell had happened last night? I wasn't drunk, I wasn't high, (not that I did that a lot) in fact, I think yesterday was a perfectly normal day. I had just called Tori, and headed straight to Cat's house. But what had I called Tori about; it wasn't like me to call her.

Oh my God, that's right. Beck told me everything about his sister and I had told Tori the guy's name, even though Beck had specifically told me not to.

So I told the police on a known murder who had threatened the people Beck loved, and now, I, Beck's girlfriend was stuck in a dark room. Oh, what had I done?

"Oh God, I'm in trouble." I whispered to myself.

A voice came from behind me. It felt greasy and slimy, if that's even possible in a voice.

_"Oh you most certainly are."_

**God, it's been four months since I updated. I think I went crazy the first couple of days and then forgot all about it. Neither mind, the next ones up now, it should probably be longer to make up for it, but I'm having a hard time writing something with length, although it is longer than the others. Thx for reading.**

**CANON 24**


	8. Chapter 8

_The ground crumbled beneath me and gave way._

**Jade's POV**

"Okay, who the hell are you and what the hell am I doing here?" I yelled, spinning around to face my captor, who was currently hiding in the shadows.

"Three guesses?" He said, and I could almost feel him smirking at me. His question also sparked a dilemma in side of me; should I play dumb and pretend I didn't have a clue, about him, or anything else for that matter, or should I take it head on. The way only Jade West could. As much as it killed me, the first option was safer. But I couldn't go straight from one character to another. Acting had taught me that much, unless you were playing a character as bi-polar as Cat.

"To be honest I don't have a clue. That would be why I asked!" I said, okay timid wasn't going so well. One more try.

"Really, that makes my job a whole lot easier then." He stepped forward out of the shadows and I cringed. He had tattoos right down his right arm and burns down his left one. He was also the type of guy who could pound me into the ground without thinking. He could probably pound Beck into the ground. I had been hoping for someone Robbie-ish, even though I knew it was unlikely. I gulped and took a step backwards, this was not good.

He looked me in the eye and smirked again, taking a step forward and filling the space I had vacated.

"So what's your name anyway?" He asked, leading towards me and making me pull back against the wall. Screw acting, I was really getting scared now and that was _not_ like me.

"Jade." I whispered. The man, _Parker, _threw back his head and laughed. This guy really was mad, which didn't bode well for me at the moment, not that any of this boded well for me at the moment.

"Jade, really? God, that makes Beck even sicker than I am, him falling in love with you. "

"What are you talking about?" He laughed again, which was beginning to terrify me.

"Looks like your boyfriend's been keeping secrets from you,"

"Okay, I'm only going to ask you one more time. What the hell are you talking about? Beck has told me everything, _Parker. _And in fact, I'm the one who called the cops on you." _Oops._

"What!" Parker lunged for my throat and squeezed making it hard for me to breathe, and snarled. "You mean, some teenage _whore_ called the cops and almost got me arrested."

"For a crime you committed!" I choked out, he looked like he was going to kill me. Which given his track history, might just be true. But it wasn't like Jade West to back down, no matter how stupid the alternative was. I had already gotten past the earlier attack of timid-ness, (is that even a word, oh, who cares, this is _my _inner monologue). But even the fact that I was being an incredible idiot didn't shut me up.

"And I am not a _whore._" He looked at me closely and creepily enough began to smile.

"You will be soon." He whispered in my ear, giving me shivers down my spine. He continued, "But first I need you to do something for me. You need to call the cops and tell them that your _psycho _boyfriend forced you to call them and say that _I _did it. Because he went nuts that night and killed his little sister, and now you're scared something is going to happen to you. And something _will_ happen to you."

"What about Beck?"

"He's just going to kill himself." How did Parker say that so nonchalantly. He was talking about my boyfriend _killing_ himself or rather the maniac in front of me shooting him. "And now you're going to make that phone call."

**Beck's POV**

I was almost back to my old home when my phone began to ring, I checked the Caller ID and something lit up inside of me as I pulled the car over.

Jade.

"Tori, listen to me." She said, her voice quivering. _Tori._ "It wasn't Parker that started the fire, it was Beck. Beck went mad." Okay, I was beginning to understand.

"Jade calm down, just tell me where you are. Say I've locked you somewhere."

"He's got me in his old house and I'm getting really scared. I think he's going to shoot me, or worse." I gritted my teeth, _or worse, _I wished I had killed Parker when I had the chance. But I was not going to let history repeat itself.

"Jade hold on, I'm coming." When there was no response I tried again. "Jade. Jade!"

"Wait, who was that. You said you were calling your friend Tori." Oh shit, what had I done. "Give me the phone. I said… give me the phone!" There was a large pounding and Parker's voice was on the phone.

"Goodbye, Beck. Have fun. I know I will."

"You let her go or I swear I will personally kill you." But he didn't hear the threat I had told him thousands of times. He was gone, and so was my connection to Jade. But at least now I knew where she was.

**There we go, two in two days, a treat for forgetting for four months.**

**CANON 24**


	9. Chapter 9

_I fell to the ground and the flames began to surround me. It hurt. How did it hurt? How could it possibly hurt when …?_

**Jade's POV**

"Bye Beck. Have fun. I know I will." He turned to me and snarled. "You idiot! Do you know what you've done?"

I was not going to back down now. If I was going to die here, I would die with my dignity intact. "I just told the only person who could possibly save me where to find me. Excuse me, but I think that would be a smart move when you're locked in a basement with a maniac."

He laughed, "Do you really think you're getting out of here alive. Especially having just spoken to me like that, the only thing you've accomplished is that now I want to make you suffer before I kill you. And I always get what I want." As he said this his eyes drifted down my body and I cringed. I couldn't back away any more so I sprinted for the door and heard a shot ring out behind me. I checked my body for blood franticly but breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the bullet hole in the wall by my side.

He cocked his gun at my head. "I have to say I agree, definitely time to go. Wouldn't want your boyfriend walking in on us anytime soon. Talk about an awkward moment. Is it cheating when you have no choice in the matter?"

"I don't want to find out." I told him. He chuckled again.

"I know you don't but I have to say I don't really care. Now move!" He gave me a shove towards the door and I reluctantly obliged. "My car is outside, the black one."

He forced me out of the ruins and through the road only to catch sight of another person rummaging through his car.

"BECK!" I screamed and he looked up. Parker hit the lock on his keys and I could see Beck trying to get out and screaming my name.

"Okay, slight set back" I looked at him as if he was mad. Which of course he was. "Looks like we're taking Beck's convertible."

He led me to the red car, pushed me in and closed the door behind me. He got in the driver's seat, locking the doors so I couldn't get out and hit the gas, tearing down the road. I would have thought he'd have to hotwire it but Beck had stupidly left his keys in it. How many times had I told Beck not to be so stupid! But he was far too trusting to actually think about what people would do.

No, I wasn't being fair. Beck was probably in a rush. I know I would be in his situation and I should probably be very glad he sped off as quickly as he could. It just drove me nuts we had got so close and had no chance.

When Parker stopped the car he pulled me out and I was shocked to see we were at a cemetery. One that I knew well, it was so close to Beck's house that if I made a break for it I might just make it before he shot me in the back. I pulled away but my captor pulled me back and whispered in my ear, "Now, now, you should be treasuring your last few minutes of life. Not trying to fight the inevitable." _Last few minutes of life._ Was I going to be gunned down into a fresh grave? I honestly didn't have a clue what was going on in the pyscho who was holding me's mind and I was Jade West. Not being in control honestly wasn't one of my favourite things.

He led me down an aisle and I caught myself looking at the names on the tombstones.

_Bella Sarah Oliver – Beloved wife and mother_

_Joshua Oliver- Beloved husband and father_

We were on the Oliver aisle. This is where Beck's parents were buried, he had specifically moved here to be closer to them, and I guess this is where his sister was buried too I supposed.

He threw me in front of a grave and I looked at the name closely.

_Jade Oliver._

Was this some type of sick joke? Showing me what I could have had if it weren't for him, living to ripe old age and dying in my sleep. It read 1996 – 2011 so it couldn't be. Maybe it was to symbolise that I was about to die, but his one last act of kindness was to show I was joined with Beck completely. I doubted that too.

Wait 1996, my birthdate was 94. 1996 would make me fifteen. Just like Beck's sister. It hit me.

"Realised why Beck likes you yet? Same name, same looks, same personality." I felt sick. "So when Beck kisses you…"

"It's just like he's kissing his sister." I finished.

"Exactly, so after seeing how devastated he was after Jade's death, the other Jade of course, killing you should have the same effect." He pointed his gun at me.

"Three, two, one." And I waited for the bullet to come.

**Okay, there we go; I'm not very good at regularly updated am I. Anyway I was wondering if this story needs a death to tie it all together so another reason to review. Tell me if you think it's necessary for a main or if you just want Parker to die.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I've taken your comments into account. Killing Jade = Big no, no!**

_My best friend had just shot __**Jade.**_

_**Beck's POV**_

"Get away from her!" I yelled as I rushed towards Jade. Parker's eyes snapped up to meet mine, but the gun stayed firmly fixed to Jade. I tried to slip my hand inside my pocket to get my gun, but I could see his hand tense slightly on his gun, so I raised mine up in the air. I really hadn't thought this through. I walked slowly to put my arms around Jade, but Parker aimed his gun at my head until I backed away.

"Here to prove your love, Beck?" he asked me mockingly. "Or are you just going run away to save your own skin."

Jade spoke up, "Beck would die for me." She hissed. And nobody could hiss like Jade. I nodded and once again moved to put my arms around my girlfriend for what could very possibly be the last time. This time he let me. It was infuriating for me to have to ask him for permission. But he looked lost in thought for a moment before pulling Jade towards him and whispering something in her ears. I clenched my fists as I saw her face pale. What was he saying to her?

When he had finished he shoved her to the ground and I pulled her up, holding her in my arms.

"Okay, now because I ruined your life, I 'm going to be merciful." A sigh of relief pulsed through my body. "You can have one last kiss, before I kill one of you."

I looked at him confused, "Which one?" He gave me a smile that really made me scared. I had never really been truly scared in my life, but I was now. It was the smile he had given me when he had said goodbye to me, on the night he had killed Jade. My sister, Jade, I mean. Okay, don't look at me like that. I wasn't dating Jade because she had the same name as my sister. I wasn't that sick.

"How about we let Jade decide?" He said menacingly.

I leaned into Jade. "I don't have a clue what he's going to do. But I'm not going to waste this last kiss." To my surprise she pulled away.

"Aww…" Parker mocked "Why won't you let Beck prove his _undying love._" I was really creeped out. I took one step closer in, but Jade pushed me away.

"Apparently she's not willing to die for you." I looked at Jade closely.

"Jade, apart from the fact that a maniac is trying to shoot us," I heard Parker click his gun, "what's wrong?" I asked her, trying to put my arms back around her. But she pulled away and fell to the ground again and crawled away from me. Parker laughed.

"I wonder what would have happened if I'd shot you first, and then she'd decided she didn't love you anymore?"

"It's not possible." I snarled at him. "Jade, why won't you kiss me?" I asked her, concern on my face. What had he done to her?

"Beck, why do you love me?" She asked.

"What a stupid question! I love you because you're special, fun, you always make me smile and you are completely three hundred per cent unique." She looked like she was softening, but she rolled slightly and caught sight of the tombstone behind her.

"Unique! What does that tombstone say?"

"Jade Oliver…" I whispered.

"So did you or did you not start to date me because I remind you of your sister. Parker told me, same name, same looks, and same personality." She snarled at me.

"What the hell! I love you for you, not because you remind me of my dead sister. And why the hell would you listen to anything that pyscho said?" Meanwhile the pyscho in question was sitting back and enjoying the show.

She gave her signature Jade sigh, but the thing was, it was her signature acting sigh. Why was she acting? "Actually, I can't bear to be around you another second." She looked at me in the eyes, "You broke my heart Beck Oliver. But that doesn't mean I want you dead. I'm not going to let you become the martyr in my memories." It was just like Jade West to kill herself to spite someone. Wait, why was I thinking that instead of trying to stop it!

She walked up to Parker, lifted his gun to her head and said, "I choose me."

He looked disappointed, "Aww… looks like Beck didn't get to get the kiss that would have saved your life." The kiss that would have saved her life! Suddenly something clicked inside my mind. Parker had kept saying that by kissing her I was proving I would die for her. So if I kissed her, it would have been me who died. That's why she wouldn't kiss me.

As Parker was going to shoot her I grabbed her by the waist, ignoring her protests and placed my mouth on hers. Once she realised it was over she gave in and make the most of our last kiss, before Parker coughed and knowing the gun in his head we reluctantly pulled ourselves apart.

"Looks like Beck has stolen your vote." Parker said, not trying to disguise the look of glee on his face.

"No please!" Jade cried, as close to begging as she could possibly get, "I'll do anything!" She pressed herself up against Parker, and I knew what he had in mind. He smiled down at her and I felt like I was going to be relieved of the contents of my stomach.

But suddenly a loud bang ran out.

And Parker died with that massive smile on his face.

Jade pulled his body of her and turned around holding a gun out. I checked my pocket, mine was gone.

"I suppose you'll be wanting this back." She said.

**Well there we go, the death of Parker. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh and for all you American readers, happy thanksgiving, (I think, not certain – correct me on the date if I've got it wrong.)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jade's POV**_

I held out the gun to Beck and he stared at me in shock. It may have not been what he expected, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him die.

It wasn't actually that hard anyway. Not deciding I would die for Beck, when I told Parker I had chosen myself I fully meant it, but when Beck kissed me an idea struck me. I slipped my hand inside his pocket, reaching his gun and hiding it as I pressed myself up against Parker and watched that sick smile forming on his face. So I slid my gun up to his chest and braced myself. For a moment I wasn't sure I was going to be able to pull the trigger. I wasn't sure I was actually going to be able to kill a man in cold blood. But I conjured up the courage, thinking what would happen to me, what would happen to Beck if I didn't. So I pulled the trigger.

I guess I was now a murderer.

Or are you a murderer for murdering a murderer. I really don't know.

I turned to face Beck.

"I suppose you'll be wanting this back." I said and he was still staring in shock. But suddenly something clicked inside of him. And he ran over to me, kissing me like there was no tomorrow, which for us, a second ago, there almost wasn't.

It couldn't last forever though, there was a corpse lying next to us. I pulled away, "Is he still alive?" I asked Beck and he lent down to check his pulse reluctantly.

"Holy shit" Beck swore, "He's got a pulse." I lent down next to him and very slowly Parker opened his eyes before screaming in pain.

He snarled at me, "You little bitch."

Beck slapped him in the face, "Don't you dare talk to her like that. I should leave you here to die." I put my face into Beck stomach, I may be Jade West but I couldn't watch a guy die twice. "But I won't." I pulled my face up for long enough to see the shock on Parker's face. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Jade. Being a murderer would kill her." As much as I hated it, I knew Beck was right, if Parker died by my hand it would haunt me forever.

Beck continued, "The bullet didn't go through your heart, so if you get to hospital soon you won't die. I am going to leave you my phone and you are going to call the police."

"You will admit to _everything, _and I mean everything. And we will never see a glimpse of you again. _Ever._ "I finished for him and Parker nodded painfully. Beck reached into Parker's pocket and pulled out first his gun which he handed to me and I put it into my pocket. Next he got out the phone and dialled 911, putting it on speaker phone. While it rang me and Beck ran from the cemetery.

When we were almost home I turned to Beck. "You know, for a moment I thought you were going to leave me.

"I would never leave you, I'm here forever."

"What about your sister?" I still had doubts.

"Okay, so I became friends with you because you were a last link to Jade. And for a while I loved you as a sister and I know you loved me as a brother for a while. But then something clicked, and we started dating and now I love you in a completely different way." I smiled.

"What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." I quoted.

"And now I would love you if your name was Ashley, or Disney or even, god forbid Mary Sue. Jade, I want to be with you forever, today made me realise this. Or made me realise what I knew all along." He got down on one knee, and I looked at him, knowing that if he asked, what I would say.

"Jade will you marry me? I know you want a career and I don't want to tie you done, so I'm not saying now, but sometime, eventually. But I don't want to tie you down so if you say no I will be absolutely fine."

"Beck, you don't tie me down. You lift me up. Of course I will marry you."

"Eventually…" Beck added

And it filled me with joy to think one day I would be standing in the aisle with Beck, being joined to him forever. I mean…

_What's in a name, anyway?_

**Tricked you! Anyway I'm going to put up an epilogue and I'm planning a sequel, although I have no idea when that will happen. I will need some OCs for the sequel though, and I will put up a form eventually. Also, sorry about the kind of short chapter.**


	12. Epilogue

**Okay, next the epilogue.**

_**Beck's POV**_

"So how did you and mommy meet." The little girl on my knee asked me. I swear Jade, Amber and her little sister were the reasons I had been put on this earth. They were my life now. I didn't regret a minute of this and it had almost been ripped away from me one day when I was eighteen. Although if it hadn't happened I may never have got up the guts to propose to the women I loved.

I smiled at her and laughed, "Me and mommy met in High School. Your mother walked in and the whole room turned to stare at her. She was so beautiful I fell in love with her instantly." Our daughter giggled, it wasn't quite the truth but I didn't want to worry a five year old girl about the murderer Jade put behind jails. He had broken out once about six months before Jade got pregnant, but we hadn't heard anything about him since the trial after he got caught.

We were pretty sure that we would never have to think about him again. But it was our biggest fear that we would.

"And then you proposed to her in your senior year, right?" She giggled.

I nodded, "And we were married on the set of our first movie together." Jade and I had had a movie career for a bit, but now we had enough money to retire from the limelight. We were doing our last movie now, and Jade was about to release her penultimate album. It always made me smile to hear her voice. I think Amber had inherited her voice and she had certainly inherited her ambition, she was already performing in her kindergarten plays and having a standing ovation for her performance as Mary, (The classic navtity play) she was also extatic to beat Tori's daughter, I could really see part of her, mother in her,

Sometimes I marvelled at how well my life had turned out, I had a beautiful daughter with my hair and Jade's eyes and one that promised to look just like her aunt and grandmother. And it was not just me, Tori and Andre had ended up together as had Cat and Robbie. Even Trina had found somebody in Sinjiin, who somehow had got less weird with age, and a girlfriend.

Yes, my life was absolutely perfect right now, and it didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon.

"Okay, time for bed, I'll finish the story upstairs." I told Amber as I lifted her up the stairs, in what my dad used to call the cuddle carry. I'd cuddle, he'd carry. I was doing the other role now. As I laid Amber in bed I kissed her forehead and continued the story.

But deep down inside I was dreading the day when I would have to tell her the whole thing.

_**Okay, so because I'm enjoying writing my other OC story so much, I have decided eventually I am going to write a sequel to this, about the kids, staring Amber, who I introduced in this chapter. So when I'm done with Somebody Else (my other story - give it a read.) I'll put up a form.**_

_**Oh and –Woo! I finished my first multi chapter fic!**_

_**Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!**_


	13. Italics

**A/N Okay first of all, you may have guessed that the line in italics is Beck's account of the night. So I posting them all here to they make sense.**

**What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.**

My sister died in at the very start November 15th. I heard the clock ring. Her body burned at 12.15. Would you believe me if I tell you she didn't die in the fire?

I think a part of me did though.

My life certainly did.

_I heard another shot, and suddenly the room was alive with light, and fire._

_But it didn't matter, I didn't care._

_She looked at me, "Goodbye, Beck" she whispered. "Don't forget me."_

"_I wouldn't dare forget you."_

_He had shot my sister. My best friend had just shot my sister._

_The clock echoed midnight throughout the house._

"_It's my birthday," she smiled and with that she was gone._

_I stood up and backed away from her body. The ground crumbled beneath me and gave way. I fell to the ground and the flames began to surround me. It hurt._

_How did it hurt? How could it possibly hurt when …?_

_My best friend had just shot __**Jade.**_


End file.
